


Like A Bunny

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Halloween is only a few days away and Dan is desperate for a Halloween Costume.





	Like A Bunny

Halloween was only a few days away and in true Dan Howell form, he had procrastinated until the last second to get his costume. He and Phil had been invited to PJ’s for a Halloween party and Dan was excited to go, but as of right now, his costume is going to be literally a headband with a cardboard Plumbob.

Phil was already prepared for his costume and Dan scowled at how elaborate he had gone by ordering an entire outfit to be Hannibal Lester this year. If Dan wasn’t so frustrated in his lack of motivation, he would have actually applauded Phil’s handiness and preparation but instead he jokes and calls Phil an “over achiever”.

But now Dan is in a sticky situation because he has three days before the party and Halloween night and he doesn’t have any hint of a costume. He went on Amazon and even on other shops online and none of them would be available prior to Halloween and if so, the shipping would be outrageous. Normally Dan wouldn’t care about the price of shipping but for a costume he would wear once and that was all, £40 is a bit of a stretch for overnight shipping to London.

Which is actually, coincidence or not, how Dan ends up in a Halloween shop in Victoria as he maneuvers the aisles, trying to find the perfect outfit. He sees some that can be manageable, like a knockoff Harry Potter outfit and even one that’s a samurai but it’s titled “Oriental Warrior”. He also finds hilarious ones where it’s a mailbox on his crotch that reads “you’ve got mail”.

It takes him nearly three hours and he feels a bit daft that it took so long to find one that he liked on such short notice. But he eventually spies the perfect outfit: made of of polyester and faux leather.

He tries it on and actually laughs at how good it fits his physique. Never in a million years did he think he had the body to pull off such a look. But it looks good and it fits him well and now all he has to do are find some accessories for it.

He picks up a pair of fish net tights: he was meaning to get some anyway for under his ripped jeans, and then he grabs some hair accessories and headbands. He takes all of his pile up to the till and pays for it, just coming out shy of £75.

With his black bag in hand, he takes the tube back home and sets his costume off to the side. When Phil asks to look in the bag, he runs over and tackles him before he can.

Now Wednesday has arrived and Dan is finished pulling his outfit all together. He feels a little more exposed and breezy than normal, but it’s fine. He thinks he looks good and he feels good. When he walks out of the bathroom, Phil is finishing up straightening his clothing and Dan stands there in waiting. He clears his throat and when Phil turns around, he drops everything he was holding for his outfit and just stares.

Because Dan is standing there in a playboy bunny outfit, complete with high heels, a black one piece, fish nets, and a bunny ears.

It was a daring choice, Dan acknowledges that. But it’s clear that Phil is enjoying the view.

“Holy fuck, Dan!”

Dan laughs. “Like what you see?”

Phil just nods and continues to stare him. “I never would have expected you to go for a costume like that.”

Dan shrugged and adjusted the top of his bodysuit over his pecs. “I mean, I think it looks good though.”

Phil nods again.

“So, Hannibal Lester, think you put aside the craving for human flesh to accompany your bunny to the party?”

Phil chokes and Dan just laughs. “Yes...” Phil says as he turns back to the mirror to continue adjusting his clothing. “But when we come back, I hope that your bunny instincts will come out.”

Dan has a feeling that that won’t be an issue.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr!](http://www.lilacskylester.tumblr.com)


End file.
